


Our Odd Adventures

by LordDWH



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Birthday, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Modern Era, Multi, Prompt Fic, Romance, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordDWH/pseuds/LordDWH
Summary: Just a place to store all my drabbles and short ficsThese are a separate piece of work from any of my other fics. While some drabbles may tie in with my restaurant!au they are in no way related to that story itself and exist in their own right.
Relationships: Lemuel Fike/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

All fics will also be posted on my Tumblr under the name norafike


	2. A birthday meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt; Nora likes stealing Lem's phone to change his wallpaper into something stupid (like unattractive picture's of Lem's face or doing something like picking their nose). Nora is doing another routine swipe of Lem's phone, but doesn't have the heart to change it because this time Lem's wallpaper is a cute photo of the two of them (like their first date together, or the only picture they have together)

It started as a small game at first. Whenever he left his phone unguarded she would take it and quickly change the wallpaper on the screen to an image of her boyfriend in some unflattering pose, maybe just a close-up of his face that looks far from pleasant and then would wait to see how long it took for Lem to change it back.

Every time he opened the phone it would elicit a small chuckle and a couple of hours would pass before he changed it back to that same old one of an empty moonshine jug his aunt gave him during their last visit. It was an aesthetically pleasing image but at the same time so very boring to look at, she was only making his phone more fun.

He didn't mind it anyway, it was amusing to open his phone back up and find the wallpaper and a nice way to brighten his day. That was why he changed it back so often, to see what strange photograph Nora would set it as next time.

She was ready to change his wallpaper again, but he grabbed his phone before she could swipe it off the coffee table. Nora pouted but didn't want to make it obvious her intentions, that would only spoil the surprise later on when she did get her hands on the device for now she just had to play along and follow him out of the apartment. 

“You goin' to tell me where we're headed yet?” She turned and asked him with a smile, holding her hands behind her back and bouncing on her heels while waiting for Lem to approach the car. He only provided a smug smile and tapped the end of his nose a few times, unlocking the car and pulling the door open like the gentleman his Aunt had raised him to be.

“That would spoil the surprise now, wouldn't it.” He replied, keeping it a secret a lot longer than it needed to be. She rolled her eyes, holding her dress down while climbing inside the car. Once inside, Lem closed the door and walked around to the driver's side to climb in himself.

“All you can know is that you'll like the people there.”

* * *

Nora read about the restaurant briefly in the newspaper but it wasn't a place she thought to really visit. After all, Dutch Van Der Linde opened this restaurant and after their falling out anything associated with him was avoiding at all costs. Lem had no idea though so she couldn't blame him for bringing her out this way, he was just trying to do something nice.

“You brought us here?” Lem knew that tone all too familiar and before he could even climb out of the car he began to regret coming out here if she didn't enjoy it. 

“Don't you like it?” She looked over, picking up on his worried expression. There was this twinge of guilt inside and the realisation that she shouldn't let a disagreement between one person spoil there evening, so with a brave face she quickly shook her head ‘no’.

“No, I love it.” She answered. “I think it was very kind of you to bring me out here.”

Lem wasn't convinced but he adored seeing her smile and it was enough for him to eventually climb out of that car. Locking it when both of them were outside.

They held onto each other's hand as they walked into the business, Lem keeping up with the ‘gentleman’ act and holding doors open for her with that same charismatic smile.

Susan gasped when she recognised Nora, leaving her station to give her a warm hug in greeting. “What are you doing here?”

“Lem was surprising me for my birthday, brought me up here.”

“Well isn't that sweet of him, you're lucky we have a table open for you both. It is just the two of you, right?”

“Yes, just the two of us.”

“Perfect.” Grimshaw clapped her hands together. “Follow me then.”

She gathered two menus and waved for the couple to follow her. She walked quickly throughout the surprisingly busy building, it was nice to see it so lively, leading them upstairs and into a nice corner by the window.

They thanked Susan, sitting down and taking the menus from her hand.

“Lovely place.” He commented. Nora felt inclined to agree, liking the overall aesthetic they went for but knowing it was Dutch who owned the building dampened the overall experience in a way she couldn't quite place.

“Nora if you don't want to stay you don't have too… I don't mind leaving.” Lem leaned forward, placing a hand on top of hers. 

She gave him a half-hearted smile, twisting her hand around and holding on. “I want to stay.”

He furrowed his brows, “are you sure?”

“Of course.” She freed her hand and leaned forward to cup his cheek, running her thumb back and forth slowly in a soothing manner. “I think it was very sweet of you to take time off work to take me out.”

“Anything for my girl.” She giggled lowly. 

“Well, if you don't mind I'm going to go grab us some drinks okay.” He let her recoil her hand before standing up, “Pepsi, yeah?”

“Yes please.”

“Alright, I'll be back soon.” Holding onto the back of her chair, he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before setting for the bar which was downstairs. 

She blushed lightly, taking the menu and reading over the options for food. Nothing particularly called out to her and the prices of some of the items were just far too high for her liking. 

She lowered the menu with a sigh, running her hand through hair which may have messed it up from the way she had styled it earlier. However, when she did look away from the assortment of foods she spotted Lem's phone sitting adjacent and so tempting. 

“Now's a good enough time to do it.” She thought, snatching the phone from the table and unlocking it using the four-digit pin Lem told her. It took a moment to unlock, being an older model he got second hand, and the moment the screen changed and the assortment of apps appeared always felt like a victory. However, this time she wasn't so quick to move to the text conversation between herself and him, staring only at his current wallpaper that wasn't his usual moonshine bottle.

It was an old picture, dating back a few years, of the pair. Perhaps one of their earlier dates. It was the only photo they had taken together and it brought back some pleasant memories of that night, if memory served correct it was a double date with Mary-Beth and Kieran, who took the picture. 

A fond smile formed on her face that was still there by the time Lem returned, she was still looking at the wallpaper by the time he came back.

“Changin' my wallpaper again?” He asked once he noticed it was his phone in her hand.

Nora shook her head. “No… I was but I saw what your current one is.”

“Oh.” He gently passed her drink over. “What do you think?”

“We need to take more photos together but also…” she took a sip of her drink between words “…I think it's sweet.”

Lem gave her a small smile raising his glass to clink against hers in a toast before sipping his drink. She handed his phone back to him and he placed it face down on the table, he looked back up at her, “happy birthday, Nora.”


End file.
